


如约而至（试阅）

by ultra_FLY



Series: 校园背景（试阅） [1]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: “突然”表白
Relationships: Zero/Mirror
Series: 校园背景（试阅） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170500





	如约而至（试阅）

Zero其实在踏进咖啡厅的大门时就已经后悔了。他确实应该好好待在宿舍里。  
鼻孔堵塞让他不得不微微张嘴呼吸，从宿舍到校门外不远这家咖啡馆的距离居然已经让他喘起气来。咖啡馆的暖气扑面而来，却激得他一颤，越发裹紧外套。  
Zero巡视一周才艰难找到Mirror靠窗的卡座，还是对方先发现的他朝他挥了挥手。Zero吸了吸鼻子，努力让自己的声音听起来不奇怪，才敢开口打招呼。  
但他终究逃不过Mirror敏锐的直觉，对方把这几天的突然降温和他低了八调的嗓音、缩在外套里的动作一联系就已经得出结论：“你是不是感冒了？”  
不是感冒，是重感冒。Zero心里这么说着，却打着哈哈拼命摇头企图蒙混过关：“别耽误时间了，还是赶紧开始吧。”  
终究还是Mirror先看不下去了——要间歇性甩头揉眼睛才能勉强看清资料上的字，不停吸鼻子还不停伸手去揉，几个低头又抬头的循环鼻子已经是红红的了。  
“你这样子怎么能集中精神呢？”Mirror叹了口气，合上了资料。明明是常人说起来就已经是在生气的话，Zero却没觉得这人是在生气。  
Mirror向来性子温和，此刻的语气也是担忧多过不耐。Zero觉得自己肯定是有超能力，不然已经病得迷迷糊糊地怎么还会听得出Mirror语气的差别。  
明明是被自己打扰了时间，却还是在担心自己。这个认识让Zero心底浮起了一丝愧疚。自己借着讨教“探讨戏剧表演内涵”论文的名义把人约了出来，自己却从前天开始就得意忘形，半夜穿着短袖在窗户大开的宿舍里打游戏打到半夜，结束时连打了几个喷嚏也没觉得不妙。直到第二天在宿舍的硬床板上裹着被子窝了一整天，身上越来越难受了，Zero才觉得事情要糟。  
因为这即将是和暗恋对象第一次在除了教室和导师办公室之外的地方长时间相处——愿意称之为“第一次正式的约会”的Zero才会如此得意忘形——即便是把自己熬成了重感冒，Zero也未曾考虑过“不去”这个选项。  
要是对方只是被他邀去图书馆学习的Glen，他早就已经在裹着被子的时候用一条短信把对方打发。但对方是Mirror，是他试探了好几次才凑对时间约出来的他的暗恋对象，那就百分百不行。  
已经病傻了的人甚至在读到感冒药盒后面“服用后请勿操作精密仪器”的注意事项说明之后果断地放弃了吃药——跟Mirror的交流全都要专心致志，得用上全部真心和注意力，可比操作精密仪器要难。  
Zero再次低头抽了抽鼻子又抬眼看去，却发现对方已经在收拾桌面的东西。约会随时会失败的预感艰难地让Zero清醒过来，他坐直身体脱口而出：“我其实……”  
“你有事，很有事。”Mirror瞪了他一眼，那一眼里的警告意味让他把话都憋了回去。话一憋回去，加上对方决定要离开的举动，让Zero好不容易打起来的精神瞬间萎靡，他看起来比刚才还蔫了。  
看来今天剩下的时间还是要在宿舍的硬床板和不怎么暖和的被窝里度过了，如果没有好心人的投喂他就只能靠着泡面填饱肚子……  
“都病成这样了还非要过来，打个电话，然后好好休息，就不行吗？”Mirror絮叨里的埋怨让Zero有点听不懂了，他仰头看着Mirror给咖啡馆的服务生结账，然后被对方拎起来领出了门。  
门外的冷空气打到脸上和脖子裸露的皮肤上又让Zero倒吸了一口气，身边的Mirror却像早有准备般把自己的围巾搭到他的脖子上给围了个圈。  
温暖的感觉是很好，越发让Zero的感官连带思考能力都迟钝了起来。他跟着Mirror的脚步一直走到了一座小公寓楼下，才发现这明显并不是学校的方向。Zero抿唇，捏了捏围巾，心底莫名其妙地出现了一丝雀跃。  
直到Mirror将他领到门前，掏出钥匙开门，Zero吸了吸鼻子开始明知故问：“这是哪？”  
“这个问题你在从咖啡厅出来向左拐了之后就该问了。”Mirror回头看了他一眼，把门拉开让他进去。Zero嘿嘿一笑，从善如流抬脚进了屋。  
“先别脱衣服，让我把暖气开好。”Mirror指了个位置坐下，自己放下背包后找起东西来。  
Zero应了一声，努力扮出个乖巧样，眼睛却不由自主地四处瞟。他早就知道Mirror是在校外住，但因为这次失败的“约会”还被领回他家是自己没想过的。  
房子不大，一室一厅，干净整洁，也没什么特别的装饰。就是符合Mirror的性格。住惯了乱七八糟的男生宿舍的Zero暗自点了点头。  
艺术系的男生虽然会比普通男生更注重一些自己的形象，但论起收拾房子来大概率比不过金融系出身、自带一丝不苟气质的洁癖……洁癖是最重要的一点。  
茶几上有两本想必被Mirror翻到一半的书籍，被夹上书签整齐地堆叠着。马克杯和杯垫必须配套，出门穿过的大衣围巾只能放在一个位置。哪里都一尘不染，看似没有生活气息，却是生活在这里的主人每时每刻不忘努力收拾的痕迹。  
Mirror很快回来，手上拿了体温计和感冒药。他也不说话，直接怼到Zero面前。  
Zero从没见过Mirror这种神情，有点犯怂，但还是带着理智地摇摇头拒绝：“药就算了吧，吃了要睡，我待会还得回宿舍呢。”  
“吃过早餐吗？”Mirror也不跟他废话，直接把体温计塞他嘴里，看他点了点头，转身去倒了杯温水，掰开药片一同塞进他手里。  
Zero揣摩不清他的意思，只好听话地吞下药片。Mirror便抽回水杯，转身去了厨房倒腾起东西来。留他一个人不知所措地坐在沙发上几分钟后，Mirror才再次从厨房出来。  
“进去换衣服。”Zero听话地起身跟他走进卧室，开始动手脱自己外套。他刚把毛衣给脱下来，Mirror忽然凑近，往他身上嗅了嗅。他惊得差点后退，反应过来之后哭笑不得：“我在你想象中有那么邋遢吗？”  
怀里被塞了一套叠好的睡衣，Mirror皱着眉认真道：“不过是个勉强合格。”  
“好的吧。”Zero耸了耸肩，换上了睡衣，转身就被Mirror塞进了被窝。  
“闭眼。”Mirror看都不看他，忙活着给他塞被子。Zero佯装闭上了眼，终究还是忍不住睁开半边：“镜子你是经常在街上捡了病患带回家吗？”  
Mirror闻言像是最终忍不住翻了个白眼：“你非要说自己是捡的那我也无所谓。”  
“正常人发现自己有感冒症状之后的正常做法应该是，打电话取消第二天的约定，好好地在宿舍里待着，吃药休息。而不是不吃药也不好好穿衣服，还非要出门，直到差不多要倒下去了才被大善人捡回家。”  
语气里的责怪意味听得Zero不好意思起来，心里却忍不住在偷笑。还好今天还是赴约了，不然也不会有这么大的收获。  
成功进了Mirror的家，套上了他的衣服躺上了他的床，哦，最大的收获还是一个关心他、担忧到甚至要责备他的Mirror。  
要不是那被子蒙住了半边脸，Zero可能真的忍不住会笑出声。


End file.
